Jonah Karam
Jonah Karam is a field agent working for The Bureau. Prior to being offered the position, he was a suspect in three murder investigations and a quasi-suspect in two cases in the Sahara Region. Profile Jonah is a 38-year-old ex-military soldier turned hired gun, and later on, turned field agent. He has a scar on his left cheek and wears a blue shirt with a bulletproof vest over it and dog tags around his neck. In his first appearance, he has a blue scarf around his neck and it is known that Jonah eats saffron and knows ancient Arabic. In his second appearance, Jonah ditches the scarf and it is known that he rides camels, eats dates, and drinks goat's milk. In his third appearance, it is discovered that he knows chemistry and speaks Arabic. Notable Events of Criminal Case Involvement in the Sahara Murder by Proxy Jonah was first interrogated by the player and Jack Archer after they found his binoculars at the souk. An analysis from Elliot Clayton revealed that he was following the victim for some reason. Jonah said he followed Adam simply because he was paid to do so. However, he did not know who paid him to follow the victim, so he assumed his job was done. An analysis from Marina Romanova on a notepad Jonah wrote on warranted another interrogation on him. Marina's results revealed several dangerous characteristics about Jonah, like how he is aggressive, impatient, expects privacy, and a volatile instability, the very latter of which is seen primarily in serial killers. Jonah was not surprised at them finding his notebooks, as he already told the team he was to keep tabs on Adam. When told about the possibility of him being a serial killer, he said that was just crazy talk, but was known to kill a man or two due to being a sniper in the army. He added that he was not planning on sniping Adam, and saw he was getting involved with some rebel tribal leaders, but was not able to find out much beyond the notes he too. Jonah was found to be innocent after Christy Mathis was incarcerated for Adam's murder, but Marina felt the need to speak with him again due to his psychological profile. However, she had difficulty trying to get the necessary info out of Jonah using indirect methods, so she had to be direct. When he was asked about why he was still in the Middle East, he simply said it was because he can eat, drink, and enjoy the architecture. Marina and the player thought him mentioning the architecture was a clue to the riad they investigated earlier, so they looked there. Some investigating and interrogating of other suspects later, he was spoken to again about his involvement with the rebel tribes. He revealed he was tracking someone named "The Sword", who the team found out was responsible for Chief Ripley's murder. He said it was all going well until the Bureau came along, and they fled into the desert. With that being their only lead, they gave pursuit and headed to the desert. Death in the Desert Jonah was filed as a suspect after Elliot's analysis on a tracking device revealed that the victim was being tracked by Jonah. It was also revealed at that moment that Carmen Martinez and Jonah had met before, as Carmen was a war reporter at some point in time. When asked why he was following the victim, Jonah claimed that Donald Barnes had hired the sniper to be his bodyguard, but complained at the victim's ignorance of the desert. He had to put the tracker on him to keep him safe. The only reason he could not keep him from being dead was because the victim regularly went into the desert behind Jonah's back. Jonah was interrogated again regarding a text on the victim's phone saying he would keep the victim safe even if he had to punch him. Jonah said that the Sahara was a dangerous place so there was no time for pleasantries, and the victim had more than his fair share of enemies. When asked if he layer a single finger on the victim, he said he did not but will regret it. He felt he failed at his mission by being too civilized with Donald. Despite being a strong suspect, Jonah was found innocent again after nomadic woman Mama Yasmine was incarcerated for Donald's murder. However Marina felt he needed more investigating into, so they left for the refinery to find more info. Finding a USB key revealed his job interview, which revealed that he missed a shot once for dubious reasons. When asked about this, he did not want to say anything other than it took place in Russia as he felt it was too personal. Jonah left in a rage, telling the player to find another informant. When they told Marina about this, she revealed that she was the target that Jonah missed. When she was a psychology student in Russia, she managed to get the Russian president to admit a multi-billion dollar fraud, forcing him to step down. He then put out a hit on Marina, and she showed the scar from the bullet that nearly took her life. Carmen pointed out that he confessed to missing for personal reasons, but Marina did not care saying he was a psychopath and should not be trusted, and the player should not trust him either. I Spy a Mummy After Jack provided the information on SOMBRA to Ingrid Bjorn, Jonah Karam entered the Bureau Headquarters to give the player more information about SOMBRA. Jonah suggested that the team disguise themselves as rebels because The Sword had been supplying them with weapons, which meant that they were working with an arms dealer. The goal of the team was to find out who the dealer was and set a meeting with them, given the dealer would inform The Sword about the disguised Jack and the player, prompting them to contact them. Jack was eager about the plan of luring The Sword into their trap, however Jonah told them to go to the hookah bar to get more information about that dealer. The team found a briefcase in the hookah bar and, after unlocking it, sent it to Elliot. Elliot had found a little black book with The Sword’s card and a list of rebel groups. Elliot analyzed it further for fingerprints and found it the book belonged to Seamus Cummings, an arms dealer; Jack had heard of him as one of the most ruthless arms dealers in the world. In addition to the book, Elliot also found an airline ticket to Dubai, in the United Arab Emirates. Ahead of the game, the tech expert also had the plans to call Seamus through a proxy number and set up a meeting between him and the player. As to how the team were doing to disguise themselves as rebels, Jonah agreed to bring the briefcase back to the bar and help Elliot set up the meeting. The Parting Shot After it was revealed that Andrew Stern was kidnapped by The Sword, Jack did not hesitate to call hired sniper Jonah Karam for help. Unfortunately for the team, Jonah explained that The Sword had the same modus operandi for every kidnapping: they would kidnap the target and then ship them out of the country. Jonah then explained that one of The Sword’s hideouts was in the Dubai slums and recommended the player to take someone with them, so Jack suggested they take Mossad agent Asal Hawaa to go with them. Die by the Sword Jonah became a suspect for a third time after his sniper scope covered in notches was found in a destroyed town in Iraq. He thanked the player for retrieving his sniper scope, and said that the team had to evacuate immediately. Carmen informed Jonah that they needed to find Andrew Stern as he was a key witness to Anir's murder, but Jonah kept insisting they save themselves. Jonah had to be interrogated again after the player and Carmen got a call from Marina saying Jonah locked her up in a bunker. Though Marina said Jonah should not be trusted considering he almost killed her a long time ago, Carmen and the player had to speak with Jonah again. He explained he tried to protect Marina, and tried to give her a tranquilizer pill, but she turned it down and called the player for help instead. Jonah was found innocent again after it was revealed that Omar Bahir was The Sword, who killed Anir and Chief Ripley and kidnapped Andrew. Also, as Omar was about to kill Carmen and the player, Jonah came in time by shooting Omar in the head. After it was revealed that Ripley faked her death, she immediately made a request to Jonah asking if he wanted to join The Bureau. Some people were doubting Jonah, so he and the player went to the destroyed town for him to prove himself. At the end of it all, Ripley offered him a job as a field expert and he accepted, saying it would be a pleasure to work with them. Treacherous Waters After the killer was arrested, Jonah joined the player to assist Chief Medhekar of Mumbai Police Department, who said that Deepak was on trail of a mysterious criminal but died before being able to show the evidence. Then, Jonah and the player found a box containing Deepak's evidence in the flooded street. They found out that the criminal Deepak was after was Guru Om Padmasana and that he was none other than Ezra Hope, a hippie the player met while working in Rhine Canyon with the Pacific Bay Police Department. Jonah and the player went to museum, after the guru requested them to do so in order to clear their spiritual karma. There, they found a golden charm with a mysterious symbol, which Armand Dupont said stood for forgiveness. Since they could not go arrest the guru for peddling old mythology, Jonah asked to give the amulet of forgiveness to Marina. Jonah explained that he intentionally missed while aiming to shoot her way back when she was a student in Moscow because he fell in love with her at first sight. Marina barely accepted Jonah's apologies but told him that it would take more than the amulet to earn her friendship. Marina also told the player to scram as she was not going to kiss Jonah anyway. Analyses As the Weapons and Ballistics Expert of the Bureau, Jonah has the responsibility of taking care of necessary analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Jonah performs throughout the course of the game: Case #15: O Deadly Night * Bullet Sabot (09:00:00) Case #16: Fast Track to Murder * Home-Made Bomb (12:00:00) Case #17: Horseback Mountain * Handgun (12:00:00) Gallery Screenshots Jonah - Case 123-1.png|Embarrassed Jonah - Case 126-1.png|Unsure 1 Jonah - Case 127-9.png|Unsure 2 Jonah - Case 123-2.png|Grinning 1 Jonah - Case 125-6.png|Grinning 2 Jonah - Case 133-4.png|Grinning 3 Jonah - Case 123-3.png|Thinking 1 Jonah - Case 125-8.png|Thinking 2 Jonah - Case 126-2.png|Thinking 3 Jonah - Case 127-2.png|Thinking 4 Jonah - Case 126-3.png|Doubtful Jonah - Case 131-1.png|Contemptuous Jonah - Case 123-4.png|Angry 1 Jonah - Case 125-3.png|Angry 2 JonahAngry(3).PNG|Angry 3 Jonah - Case 123-10.png|Infuriated Jonah - Case 123-6.png|Sweating 1 Jonah - Case 127-5.png|Sweating 2 Jonah - Case 125-5.png|All ready. Jonah - Case 125-7.png|Confident JonahHappy.PNG|Happy Jonah - Case 133-2.png|Winking JonahSerious.PNG|Serious Jonah - Case 133-6.png|Shocked Jonah - Case 123-5.png|Holding a bowl of dates. Jonah - Case 127-4.png|Holding a gun. Jonah - Case 127-6.png|Holding a rifle. Jonah - Case 127-7.png|Ditto. Jonah - Case 122-1.png|Wearing a blue scarf. Jonah - Case 133-1.png|Donning winter attire. JKaramWorldEdition.png|Jonah, as he appeared in Murder by Proxy (Case #7 of World Edition). JKaramWorldEditionC123.png|Jonah, as he appeared in Death in the Desert (Case #8 of World Edition) and Die by the Sword (Case #12 of World Edition). JonahLabTender.PNG|Jonah's lab render. Comingsoonwe.png|Jonah in the Coming Soon window as more cases for World Edition are added. Promotional Stills CC3YEARS.png|Celebrating the third birthday of Criminal Case. Trivia *Jonah is the only Bureau personnel to appear as a suspect prior to joining the team. **He is also the only team member in any of the seasons to appear as a suspect before joining. *Jonah is one of the suspects who appeared in three different cases. ** He is also one of the suspects who appeared in two cases consecutively. *Jonah is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. Case Appearances Jonah made his first appearance in Murder by Proxy as a suspect, and he had appeared in every case in the Sahara Region except for Killing Spring. When he joined the Bureau in Die by the Sword, he becomes a main character and appears in any World Edition case in which a murder weapon requires an analysis. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Bureau Personnel Category:Lab Personnel Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-Suspects